The invention relates to a resectoscope.
Resectoscopes have a manually movable retaining body, by means of which an electrode, which, when HF is applied, can remove body tissue, can be moved in a longitudinal direction. A main area of application is prostate resection, in which the prostate tissue is cut in longitudinal movements away from the urethra with a cutting loop to which HF is applied. Apart from this application in urology, further applications of resectoscopes are known, primarily in gynecology for working in the uterus.
A resectoscope of the kind mentioned in the introduction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,131 A. This publication is concerned mainly with the connection between the cable carrying the HF voltage from the outside and the electrode arrangement. A plug body, which connects a conductor in the cable to a conductor in the electrode arrangement, is presented. The plug body can be plugged into a plug receptacle in the main body for fixing and connecting purposes.